


Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Yuya, Ruri and Serena Lemon

by Guipa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, And later become an actual(Polyamorous) Couple, Bondage, But what Yuya says goes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Despite everything that happens they do like eachother, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Break, Mind Control, Minor Yuto/Serena/Ruri, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuya under Zarc's influence, but he calms down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guipa/pseuds/Guipa
Summary: After defeating both Ruri and Serena in his duel against the controlled girls, Yuya is still under Zarc’s influenceAfter their attempt at escaping, he has his way with both of themOne Shot
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri/Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Ruri/Sakaki Yuya/Serena, Kurosaki Ruri/Serena, Sakaki Yuya/Serena
Kudos: 5





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Yuya, Ruri and Serena Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I originally wrote on ffn based of of the scene when Yuya defeats the mind controlled Ruri and Serena  
> I might update this later on or do a One-Shot sequel but don't hold your breaths for too long  
> This AU happens during episode 125 of the anime and the only differences are: 1- Yuya's final attack doesn't destroy the wall the girls stand right behind and 2- When the girls are about to escape(in canon Serena kicks Yuya and this buys them enough time) he stops them  
> This is also my first M/MA rated story so please leave constructive criticism on the comments and don't be too harsh

Serena kicked in Yuya's direction, but the teen caught her leg, before Ruri could do anything he also immobilized her

He turned to Shun, who smiled at him before complete collapsing, fainted

'This is all their fault' a low voice inside his head said 'if you don't do anything this will all be in vain, Yuya' this time it was Yuto talking to him

Yuya turned his attention to the brainwashed girls, still conscious, but both immobilized, before removing and crushing their Duel Disks

After that he knocked the two of them out with a light chop to the back of the neck before putting each piece in position

He took Shun out of the room before sealing the only entry/exit, after doing that, he tore a piece of each girl's sleeves and tied their hands and feet placing both of them on chairs

He then splashed both of them with water in order for them to awake

Having both awoken, the girls looked around and struggled in their makeshift binds

Seeing this, Yuya, with the same dark voice that he had used when he summoned Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, addressed them:

"Futile" his voice steely, made both girls flinch at the uncharacteristic action he had taken

"During the duel, the two of you acted like bitches, even tazing Shun, and not stopping your brother from being tazed, well then, it's time you got treated like the bitches you are"

Hearing this both girls glared at the boy in front of them, unwaveringly staring at his crimson eyes

Noticing the dark aura that surrounded him and made his hair stand, however, made them flinch, as did the pure rage and anger he directed at them

Yuya reached for Serena, before ripping her Slifer Red jacket and undershirt, to then slap her

The girls felt a sense of dread at what was about to come their way, but hid it behind fake bravado

"Go ahead you pussy, you wouldn't hurt us, I know Yuto wouldn't lay a finger on me and you and Serena have bonded during your time as Lancers" Yuya faced Ruri, before his feature began morphing, his eyes went from red to grey, and his hair became Yuto's black and purple instead of Yuya's red and green, the eyes, however, still had the same eerie glow they had, just they were a dull grey instead of a piercing crimson, which made both girls, especially Ruri, uneasy

The last thing both girls heard Yuya say before his voice, mid sentence, changed into Yuto's, was: "Wanna bet, bitch?" With the last word coming out in Yuto's voice

Just like Yuya had done to Serena, Yuto slapped Ruri across the face, leaving a visible mark and the sound rebounding across the room

After that, he quickly and skilfully removes Ruri's top, leaving both girls topless, except for their bras

This began making them nervous, even more as Yuto began squeezing Ruri's ample chest, making the girl moan

"How do you like this" Yuto snarled "You're just a weak bitch who needs to be dominated"

He began kneading her breasts harder, carefully aiming for her nipples discreetly, making the dark haired girl moan louder and louder until

He stopped, out of nowhere, swapping places with Yuya who continued to remove the girls's clothing

First Serena's shorts and Ruri's long skirt(sorry, don't know how to describe) leaving both girls only in their underwear

He then turned his attention to Serena, and began fondling her breasts, teasing her intensely, while lightly teasing Ruri

Both girls moaned, music to their ears, as Yuto took Yuya's place and turned to Ruri, taking her purple bra off

He began kissing her neck and pinching her nipples, always careful not to overdo it, whenever she got close he'd stop, all the while purposefully ignoring Serena's cries for pleasure

He changed places with Yuya, the blue haired girl's eyes shone at that, but the tomato haired boy lowered his head and began sucking on Ruri's boobs

He'd also bite her nipples, but other than that he'd just brush his fingers by her panties

Hearing her moans getting higher and higher he stopped and turned to Serena, she'd been watching, clearly aroused by both the display in front of her, and the previous teasing

Yuya roughly grabbed Serena's breast, and softly caressed her face, looking in her eyes with contempt

Then he changed with Yuto, and before the XYZ dimension counterpart could complain, Yuto was focused solely on Serena

This wasn't just to tease Ruri, the boys' objective was to make her jealous, make the two of them beg for release

Then he went even further, he firmly held Serena's hair, and pushed her down, her face in front of the boy's pants, before using the other hand to undo them and guide his already hard member into her mouth

The Slifer eagerly took it and began sucking, but for the boys that wasn't enough

They held onto her head with both hands and pushed her down even more, forcing her to deepthroat the large dick

As he was getting close he took it out of her mouth and without any warning held her by her hair

Yuya came out and he didn't waste time

"What are you?" He hissed the question to the former Lancer

"An academi-" as she was speaking he cut her off, slapping her in the face, only to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples, making her moan in pleasure

"I won't ask again. What. Are. You?" He saw two sides fighting, one wanted the pleasure only he could give her, the other obeyed Academia unconditionally

The one that wanted pleasure won, her voice becoming a shout, as she knew it was the only way she'd get the pleasure she wanted

"I am a bitch" she half yelled and half moaned, only to wince, while some suspiciously duel monsters destruction like dust fell from her ears

Yuya noticed the dust, symbolising that the parasite had been destroyed

"Wrong" he snarled "You are MY bitch, my pet"

She had lost all the fight she would once have had, instantly complying

"Yes, master, I'm your loyal bitch, your slut, your pet, use me as you see fit"

He looked at what was once a respected duelist, now laying on the ground, kneeling before his rod, her only purpose being his pleasure

He grinned sinisterly, has he roughly grabbed her and threw her down, this time on all fours

After undoing the bind he'd made on her arms he tore out her panties, fabric making contact with her soaked pussy, before lining his dick up with her asshole

Without a warning he pushed all the way, groaning a how tight she was, and held one of her arms, using it to pound into her

From the side, Ruri watched, at the same time aroused and disgusted

The two had left her to watch, while they had their fun, with her man, nonetheless

As Yuya was fucking Serena's asshole, he and Yuto swapped places, and the black haired boy grabbed Serena's face and pulled her in for a kiss

That tore it, that bitch Serena had been fucking her man right in front of her, and had the gall to kiss him then and there?

She didn't give a shit anymore, reaching forward with both her feet, she kicked Serena

This made both Serena and Yuto mad

"I guess someone has to be disciplined" Yuto began going towards Ruri "you couldn't just wait for your turn? You wanted my attention? Well you got it you dumb slut"

Both girls could tell that neither Yuto nor Yuya where themselves, in fact neither would have normally done anything that they had done after beating both of them, calling them names, slapping them or using them, this, however, wasn't a normal situation

Serena couldn't care less, everything just felt so good, it was great to be Yuya and Yuto's pet

Yuto held Ruri by her hair and he didn't care anymore, he ripped her panties out and began fucking her asshole hard, spanking her ass and roughly groping and squeezing her breasts

As they were nearing climax, he stopped, and turned to Serena, who quickly took him into her mouth, sucking him off hard, making him cum

He took his dick off her mouth and released all over Serena's face, boobs and hair, the girl happy to receive her master's juices

Yuya and Yuto quickly changed places, and Ruri found herself staring into piercing crimson eyes, their full rage directed at her

"You could have made this easier, I guess you're just that much of a slut, you want to be punished" his voice was strong, it made Ruri even wetter, something that was infuriating her even more

"Fuck you, you can do this to me all day for all I care" She couldn't show her weakness, or let him now how wet she was

"Tell me one thing, who do you want? Me or Yuto?" This was easy for her

"Duh, Yuto, you're nothing compared to him"

"Well it's a shame he wants Serena not you" he grinned viciously as her face visibly fell at that, jealousy growing "so you'll have to stick with me"

Yuya didn't let her respond, he took a fistful of her hair and led her mouth to his dick, not even letting her adapt, before brutally face fucking her

As he kept doing it she began feeling pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head while Yuya held her by her hair

As he did that he moved towards Serena, dragging Ruri, still being face fucked

When he reached the blue haired girl he began kissing her before giving an order

"Bitch, I want you to lick her pussy"

Serena began doing as told without hesitation, shocking the Heartland native, shock that was very quickly replaced by pleasure and loud moans

He took his rod out of Ruri's mouth and quickly swapped with Yuto

"Ruri, what are you?" The boy did the same thing he'd done with Serena

"I'm your bitch master, use me, destroy me, my holes are for you only" Yuto saw the dust that symbolised the destruction of the parasite, before giving out an order

"Serena, stop, Ruri, kiss Serena" Serena took her tongue out of Ruri's pussy and was soon met with a small kiss, one that quickly became a full blown make out session in between the two girls

Meanwhile Yuto was fingering both of their pussies, making the two moan in pleasure

"Now Ruri, since Serena ate you out you are going to lay down and return the favor, Serena, sit on Ruri's face"

Both girls obeyed, Ruri layed down, spreading her legs, while Serena sat on her face, her pussy lined up with Ruri's mouth

As Ruri wat Serena out, Yuto held Ruri's hips and slammed his dick into her pussy, tearing her hymen in the process, grunting as he began moving, as he then took a breast from each girl on his hands, fondling them and flicking, pinching and teasing their nipples

As he fucked his childhood friend Yuto bent forward and took Serena's mouth in his own

The 3 of them stayed like this for some time, Yuya and Yuto sometimes changing places

Ruri has cummed 3 times, Serena was about to cum for the third time, while Yuya and Yuto haven't cummed yet, always exchanging when about to release

They also changed positions often, the girls going back and forth in being eaten out and eating out,

After a long while Yuya felt close and chose to end this

"Girls I'm gonna cum, you two finish me off together" he ordered firmly

The two girls obeyed without hesitation, any fight they would have had, be it because of the parasite, or not, was long gone

"Ungh… I'm close, keep it up" Yuya kept telling them, his voice becoming more like how it was normally

"Phew, that was great girls" Yuya said


End file.
